


Levez les yeux

by KarneolVision



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Kinktober p. 2 - Mirror





	Levez les yeux

Kinktober 2019 - Mirror

I've never been good with rules, even worse with deadlines... I mean it's Octobre 11th... But I haven't posted anything in ages, so this might give me some momentum.

[ ](https://imgur.com/QeKszqI)


End file.
